Pulang
by raichan as rhodes
Summary: siapa sangka perjalanan pulang sekolah bisa menyenangkan? AU. NaruHina.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pulang © Raichan as Rhodes or Rhodes Rai**

**Summary: **siapa yang sangka kalau perjalanan pulang sekolah bisa menyenangkan? AU. NaruHina.

Sekolah Menengah Atas Higakko telah sepi saat ini. terang saja, saat ini sudah pukul lima yang berarti sudah dua jam berlalu sejak bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Hinata, masih dengan jas lab yang menutupi tubuhnya, sedang merapikan kaca-kaca preparat, papan parafin dan mikroskop yang agak berantakan. Sebagai asisten lab, Hinata sudah biasa pulang telat.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat kilatan cahaya disertai dengan deruan bunyi petir. Langit pun nampak mulai gelap. Hinata tau kalau sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, makanya dia buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasnya di lab yang belum selesai.

Hinata meletakan mikroskop-mikroskop tersebut di lemari yang sudah disediakan. Bangkai-bangkai hewan Arthropoda yang berada diatas papan paraffin pun dibuangnya lalu dibersihkan bersamaan dengan kaca preparat. Lalu meletakan benda-benda memusingkan itu ditempatnya semula.

Hinata menggantung jas lab nya lalu segera menghampiri Sakura, seniornya. "Sakura-senpai," panggil nya pelan.

"Eh, Hinata? Kau sudah selesai?" Kata Sakura sambil menatap hinata dibalik kaca matanya.

"Iya. Aku pulang duluan ya, sepertinya akan segera turun hujan. Ano… senpai ga pulang?"

Pipi Sakura merona merah, "Nanti Sasuke yang akan mengantarku. Dia sudah janji. Kau pulang duluan saja Hinata. Sampai jumpa." Katanya lalu melambaikan tangan nya kepada Hinata. Hinata pun mengangguk lalu pergi.

Hinata menyusuri lorong sekolahnya yang sudah mulai gelap dan dingin. Terdengar suara bising anak-anak KONOSHI yang baru saja selesai latihan.

'aah. Naruto-kun juga pasti sudah selesai.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Hinata berdiri di pos penjaga sekolahnya. Masih repot dengan kegiatannya, yaitu mencari payung. Neji, kakak sepupunya tidak bisa pulang bareng hari ini. tentu saja dia mau mengantar Tenten. Jadi terpaksa Hinata naik bis.

--

Naruto, memasukan kunci motor kelubangnya lalu menstater motor itu. Motor sport itu berderu halus. Naruto mulai menjalankan motornya dari tempat parkir. Dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat seorang gadis yang kelihatan sangat repot mengorek-ngorek isi tas nya. Ketika lewat di depan pos penjaga, Naruto tau gadis itu adalah Hinata. Akhirnya Naruto menghentikan laju motornya.

"Loh, Hinata? Belum pulang?" sapa Naruto sambil membuka tutup helm nya.

Hinata tersentak pelan karena terkejut mendengar suara lelaki yang sangat dihapal nya itu. "Ano… Naruto-kun.. aku habis membantu Sakura di Lab. Jadi pulangnya agak telat." Kata Hinata lalu berpura-pura melanjutkan mencari payung didalam tas nya untuk menutupi rasa groginya.

"Hinata, sekarang sudah jam lima. Lagipula hari sudah gelap. Kau yakin mau naik bis? Neji tidak pulang bareng kau kan?"

"Iya, aku pulang naik--.."

"Ayo kuantar kau sampai rumah!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, untuk menutupi pipi nya yang merona merah. "Ayolah.. aku tidak akan mencelakakan mu ko…"

setelah beberapa kali diyakinkan oleh Naruto, akhirnya Hinata setuju untuk diantarnya sampai rumah. Lagi pula, kenapa juga menolak diantar lelaki yang kau suka?

Hinata naik ke motor Naruto. Lalu, Naruto membuka jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Hinata. "Pakailah, udara pasti dingin di perjalanan."

"Ti- tidak usah, Naruto-kun!! Kau saja yang pakai." Tolak Hinata sambil menyodorkan jaket itu kembali kepada Naruto.

"Ya ampun Hinata, kau kan seorang gadis! Lelaki macam apa yang membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan ketika dibonceng olehnya? Lagi pula aku ini kan kuat, kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku terpilih sebagai team inti KONOSHI??" lalu memberikan kembali jaketnya pada Hinata. Hinata pun tak dapat menolak kali ini setelah Naruto berkata panjang lebar begitu.

Hinata pun memakai jaketnya. Hangat. Wangi tubuh Naruto pun masih membekas disana. "Eh ya, Hinata. Motor kan tidak ada seatbelt nya. Makanya kau harus berpegangan padaku agar tidak jatuh."

Hinata, tentu saja langsung malu dan tidak tau harus berpegangan dibagian mananya Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu Hinata berpegangan, namun Hinata tidak melakukan apa-apa. Akhirnya Naruto menarik kedua tangan Hinata dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. "Aku rasa jika kau memeluk pinggang ku, pegangannya akan kuat."

Hinata, langsung keringat dingin. Malu, senang, grogi, takut dan lain lain perasaan nya bercampur aduk jadi satu. Wajah nya pun makin merona merah yang terlihat jelas pada kulitnya yang putih.

Naruto mulai melajukan motornya keluar area sekolah. Lalu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ketika sudah berada dijalan raya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata mempererat pegangannya, atau dapat kita katakan pelukannya.

Naruto merasakan pelukan hinata dipinggangnya bertambah erat. Spontan, Naruto tersenyum senang didalam helmnya.

Naruto sengaja mempermainkan laju motornya. Dari pelan, lalu cepat mendadak. Dari cepat lalu berhenti mendadak. Yang tentu saja, membuat Hinata semakin dekat dengan Naruto dan mempererat pelukannya.

Dan Naruto juga sengaja menempuh jalan yang lebih jauh, padahal ada jalan lain yang lebih dekat dengan kediaman Hyuuga. Itu dilakukannya agar bisa berlama-lama dengan Hinata.

Hinata makin malu dan wajahnya juga semakin merah. Dengan bodohnya, dia berpikir, 'apa Naruto-kun bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang berdegup dengan cepat ini ya?'

Yaah. Mau bagaimana pun, mereka juga akhirnya sampai ke kediaman Hyuuga. Naruto melambatkan laju motornya sampai akhirnya berhenti. Hinata melepaskan pegangan nya, lalu turun dari Motor Naruto. Dia merapikan rok sekolahnya yang berantakan lalu melepas jaket Naruto yang ia pakai dengan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat yang biasa dimakan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-kun…" kata Hinata lalu menyerahkan jaket itu ke pemiliknya. Naruto menerimanya lalu memakai nya kembali. Sebenarnya Naruto kedinginan, terlihat dari bibirnya yang berubah warna jadi ungu.

"Sama-sama Hinata. Aku senang bisa mengantar mu…" kata Naruto lalu kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Eh… ano… Naruto-kun, kau kelihatan kedinginan. Em… aku punya Green tea yang nikmat didalam, akan kusedukahkan untukmu. Masuklah dulu," Hinata tetap saja menunduk, malu.

Naruto kelihatan berpikir sebentar. Lalu akhirnya terseyum manis.

"Terima Kasih, Hinata_-chan_…" katanya seraya menepuk lembut kepala Hinata.

**Finish**

**Author's note: **astaganagahhhh!! Saya bikin NaruHina!! Ya ampun!! (ga nyangka dirinya bisa bikin NaruHina)

Yaah, saya emang ga berbakat bikin cerita fluffy, apalagi pairing nya NaruHina, (karena saya benci Hinata). Tapi tapi... tapi… ARRRRGGGHHH!! Tolooong!!

Huhuhuhuuhuhu –nangis gelundungan- saya minta ripiu yaahhh –sobs- komentarin tentang ceritanya, (jangan Cuma tata bahasanya aja) huhuhuhuuhu –sobs-

Oh ya, cerita ini saya persembahkan buat para pencinta NaruHina, lil-ecchan, NaruHina forever, cally-kal, dan yang lainnya yang ga bisa saya sebutin satu persatu.

Terima Kasih!!

p.s: ayo!! Bagi yang belum, join Infantrum!! Dan baca fic saya yang lain yah!


End file.
